Rules of the RP
** The Rules** By Prism and Amarok 1) Your backstory should follow the canon timeline of the books. This RP follows the canon up to Moon Rising, but splits off into an AU where Darkstalker never happens. 2) While this story happens in the canon timeline, canon characters are not allowed as parents or for a character to have any relationship to. If your character's backstory includes witnessing a important canon event, please make it detailed and make it fit with what that event was. Along this same line canon names are not allowed and if your character has a repeating name of another character in the RP, we will ask you to change it. 3) Please have at least semi-decent personalities and appearances. Describe what color they are and where (such as scales, underbelly, wing membranes, eyes, etc.), what tribe they take after the most, what parts are what tribe, things like that. And make sure that the personality isn't just a list of a few traits. Describe how those traits work together, what they like, how they interact with others. 4) The backstory needs to be the character's backstory. How the parents met can be in there, but it can't be the entire backstory unless they’re an egg. And the backstory should encompass their entire life up until this point. 5) Please add the characters age and what abilities they have from which tribe to the form as the form on the first page does not have it. 6) No OP (overpowered) dragons and no Mary Sues (or Gary Stus). And along this line a dragon cannot have both fire and frostbreath or both fire and full underwater breathing (holding breath, similar to MudWings is fine) due to scientific impossibility. 7) Any “powered” dragon, moonborns, fireborns, etc. need a really good and detailed form. Animus need the same, but there is no guarantee they'll be accepted. The power should affect their personality and their backstory and depending on the power, also the appearance. These powers cannot just appear in other and there cannot be two powers to a dragon (such as mindreader and animus or mindreader and fireborn, etc.). Animus have no guarantee of being accepted, they may be declined and asked to not have that power. And please do not have any OP spells or ask if you really wish to have something that could be considered that and accept the answer given. 8) Seers are not allowed due to the complications and the fact that we wish for everyone to be able to contribute to the plot. Venomborns are also not allowed as they do not have a set power set and are not canon. Iceborns are allowed, but since they are not canon they are not allowed as main characters, but as side characters. 9) Treat any mental illness like a power. These are serious things and your form should reflect that show that you have researched what a person with the illness acts like and how they behave. 10) Prism and Amarok can both accept characters. However, only Prism can accept powered characters while only Amarok can accept character with mental disorders. 11) Do not control anyone else's character or character groups, such as the villains. Ask if you wish to include them in something and respect the other person's answer. 12) Please keep things realistic. No traveling across Pyrrhia in an hour, keep the colors canon or have an explanation why it's different, etc. And keep in mind what the tribes act like and what the current attitudes there are like. It's understood that not every dragon in every tribe is the same, but the stereotypes of the tribes did come around for a reason. 13) No direct relation to royalty. Your character cannot in any way be liable for the throne or have a direct parent as royalty (prince, Queen, etc.). A distant relation may be accepted, depending on the tribe. 14) No hidden powers, objects or backstory. While the group does not have to know about them, we do. We will base your character on the form given and that includes powers and objects, these cannot be added in. If you forgot an object and really want it, discuss it with Prism and Amarok, but realize that it may not be accepted. You cannot add born powers later and backstories are required for your character to be accepted. 15) Do not continuously poke the thread. We get that you wish to PoV, but people have lives outside of the RP, just wait. If no one has PoVed in a couple of days, then go ahead, but besides that just don't. It gets real annoying real fast. 16) If you aren't sure of something, then just ask. We have no problems with questions and it normally helps keep the confusion down. And if you really wish to have something then ask us, but the answer may be still be no and we ask that you respect that. 17) Pantalan hybrids and dragons are not allowed, which means no SilkWings, HiveWings, or LeafWings. This is due to the time line that the RP takes present. 18) Please keep the powers mainly canon, it's fine if they deviate slightly from the canon powers, but they should mostly be canon. If you can give a really good explanation on why the power isn't canon then go ask Prism to see if that would be allowed and if it's fine.